Disturbed
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Wally West, the current Flash wakes up in a Mental Hospital and can't figure out how he got there until the flash backs begin.
1. Commence

**Title – Disturbed **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally West, current Flash wakes up in a Mental Hospital and can't figure out how he got there until the flash backs start. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Wally is also so happy-go-lucky, I wanted to write him in a different state, that and I love the movie Girl Interrupted. **

His eyes flew open only to shut them right away from the intense flashing lights and booming voices. His head hurt and he was beyond confused, people were talking but he couldn't make out anything. He opened his hazel eyes again and tried to move but he was strapped to a medical girdle. The loud blaring sound of a siren told him immediately that he was in an ambulance, he must have been wounded severely for the Justice League to let regular doctors take care of him.

"We've got him awake!" One female EMT cried poking a needle into his vein. He lurched and rolled to the side and vomited, "There, there, you are going to be alright." She whispered in his ear stroking his hair.

Hair? Where was his mask! He looked down… he was in his normal clothes… where was the Justice League?

"My friends…" He croaked weakly. His throat burn from the acid puke and it caused his eyes to burn and tear up.

"They will be here soon, what happened to you? Do you remember?"

"I … what?"

But everything was starting to get blurry again and the heat flashes were coming ten fold and then it was black.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Walter?" His voice reminded him of J'ohn's, stern, rough and low yet sentimental at the same time.

Wally turned his head to look at the man before him, he was heavy set and balding on the top of his head slightly. His glasses were wire framed and the black suit he wore spelled out authority and somebody important. His name was Dr. Weston from what Wally could tell on the name plaque on his desk.

"What am I doing here?" Wally asked, he was curled up on a giant love seat wearing pajama pants and semi tight shirt, no shoes just socks and he was irritated by the bandages that littered his wrists and fore arms.

"You tell me." Dr. Weston asked.

"I'm not going to play that stupid game, tell me what I am doing here." Wally never used this voice unless seriously distressed, it was low and threatening. He learned it from Batman.

But Dr. Weston didn't seemed phased he just studied the young red head.

"Look, there has been a mistake; I don't know what I am doing here."

"On the contrary Walter according to your friends you have been acting disturbed for nearly two months. They tried to help you but you seemed to have gotten worse, they paid for the best hospital when a couple nights ago the breaking point for you happened; you tried to kill yourself Walter."

Wally's eyes widened, how is that possible? A couple nights ago he was in Cambodia with Wonder woman helping to put out a fire.

"Which friends there must be a mistake?!" Wally was starting to shake now, what the hell was going on?

"Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and John Stewart."

Wally stood up shocked and appalled just what the hell was going on?! "I need to talk to them! I'm not crazy, Doc just listen," He rushed over to Dr. Weston's side, "I'm not crazy this is all a misunderstanding, I didn't try to kill myself please, I need to talk to them!"

Dr. Weston shook his head, "I'm sorry Walter we have to wait for that. Please sit down."

Slowly Wally finally sat staring expectantly at the doctor before him, "If I tried to kill myself then why can't I remember it?"

"Repressed memory. Traumatizing things will repress a memory."

"Bullshit." He muttered knowing full well his whole life was trauma. His job as a forensic scientist and being a super hero The Flash will dive straight into trauma.

"You took several different bottles of pills and chased them with a bottle of Vodka, how you were still able to do it I don't know but after that you took several hits of Methamphetamine."

Wally kept shaking his head, this couldn't be happened, Wally only took what was given to him from J'ohn and that was always approved, he never drank unless out on outings with the guys and Wally has never even touched any kind of drugs….

"I didn't…" He whispered helplessly.

"But you did and we're here to help." Dr. Weston stood up and walked to the phone.

Wally's head was swimming with questions. His head hurt and he was confused beyond imagination, not to mention scared. What was happening and what was going to happen?

"Yes right away." He heard the doctor say.

"Walter West?" A woman who was about 5'5" stood in the doorway sporting a pure white nurse's dress and a clip board. Her brown curly hair kept escaping out of her hat and around her petite face.

"Go ahead Walter; Mrs. Earns is going to show you around." The doctor coaxed.

Wally stood up and hesitantly followed the quiet woman out.

"Come along dear, I'll show you around and get you settled in." The woman said, "My name is Virginia, I'm in charge here so if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

"Mam' that's very sweet of you but I'm not crazy I don't belong here." Wally said while following her steps up the building and into a huge hallway with locked doors and barred windows, nurse stations were at the front and a security desk was only two feet away from the nurse station. Men were walking around some muttering to each other and some staring blankly at them as they passed.

"This is the nurse station, if you need anything and I'm not around this is the place to contact. Over there on your right is a phone station, you can make calls as long as they are approved by the nurses. Right there to the end of the hall is the TV room, everyone hangs out here."

And so they were, many men were strewn across the room on couches and chairs, even on the floor. The TV was droning on but nobody was really watching it they were all staring off into nothing or talking quietly amongst each other.

"The cafeteria is through those double doors, meal times will be announced." She said as they continued on through the large hallway, "Oh here we go! This will be your room," She opened the door and inside was a large cozy full bed, with a large barred window. A walk in closet was situated on the right of the room, and on the left was a dresser, also plenty of shelves to place his things on and finally a book case full of reading books on all kinds of varieties.

"Where is the bathroom?" Wally asked setting his suit case down.

"Oh they are all over the place, but nobody has them in their rooms, you need to be supervised." She explained, "Bruce Wayne paid for the best and got you your own room, but a bathroom is out of the question, we need to supervise the patients at all times dear."

Wally couldn't believe this; they actually thought he was crazy…. "Thank you I can get by from here." He just wanted to be alone and although 'Ginny was pretty,' he was not in the mood and just wanted to think.

He lay down in his bed, at least he had his own room but how long would that last? No privacy, no peace and quiet, surrounded by insane people and was he going crazy? Or was everyone else going crazy?

Apparently he fell asleep because he heard a knock on the door, he sat up but a different nurse walked in, "Checks." She smiled when she saw him, "Dear you need to take your meds."

"Oh I don't need any, I'm fine thank you."

"You can take that up with your psychologist tomorrow, but I need you to take the sleeping pills or am I going to have to call someone?" Her voice was sweet, but it held so much bitterness to it. Wally sat up and took the pills cursing her as he swallowed.

"Let me see." He stuck his tongue out and glared as she walked away and shut his door.

Finally he could get some sleep…

Before he could sleep he heard a few people run by his room and giggle. Then voices of "stop that!", "Go away and get back to your room!" was heard.

He cupped his hands hard over his ears when somebody in the room a few doors over began screaming over and over saying how they want to go home.

"AHHHHH HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!" They cried in anguish. Things were heard being thrown and glasses breaking.

"Allan it's all right! We'll protect you! It's all right!" a female voice was heard trying to nurse the screaming patient.

Wally was terrified, screaming always set him on edge, but now he was in a place he didn't know, didn't know where he is or even how to get out. He wasn't insane…. He didn't belong here… he wasn't like them…. Isn't like them, he isn't crazy….

Wally curled up in a tight ball covering his ears tightly whispering over and over that he was not crazy.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"So then there I was Bats fighting them off like crazy! One by one they came after me but I prevailed and defeated them, you should have been there!" Flash explained excitedly to a concentrating Batman. His face was glued to the screen typing occasionally yet still almost listening to The Flash.

"There you are! We have a mission down in Cambodia, put out a wild fire, quick and simple let's go." Wonder woman said floating towards the scarlet speedster.

"On it!" They zoomed out and into a loading plane where they immediately took flight for Cambodia.

It was an easy fire, they spent the first few hours containing it into one area, the next few hours brining water over to the area, Flash brought water from the ocean straight onto the area and once the fire was out, recovery began. That was the hardest part. But most of the times the town's people took care of that.

"Thank you Wonder Woman, Flash, only minimal injuries but no deaths." A local firemen said pushing some burning boards away.

"Any time, we will always be here to help…" Flash was about to finish his sentence until he saw a man with a black trench coat. He was standing in the shadows but Flash could see him, and apparently the man noticed too, he began making his way down the hill but he couldn't get away, not from the fastest man alive.

"Hey! Flash!" Wonder woman shouted but the Speedster was gone chasing after the man in the trench coat.

"Hey you stop! Were you the one who started the fire?" Flash shouted but he couldn't find the man.

Flash looked around but the man was nowhere to be seen. He swore he has seen him before… where he can't place his fingers on it but… he has definitely seen him around before…

"Flash! What are you doing?" Diana shouted finally catching up to him.

"There was a man here… and I know I have seen him around before… I just can't remember where."

"Come on they can handle things from here… let's just go home."

He nodded and followed along but he was still bothered by that man…

_Alright! Here is the teaser/Prologue chapter let me know what you guys think! Please review it lets me know that I should continue! :D_


	2. Confusion

**Title – Disturbed **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally West, current Flash wakes up in a Mental Hospital and can't figure out how he got there until the flash backs start. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Now to clear up a few things with you guys, I put Walter because … well I thought I heard Green Lantern yell out Walter a few times haha… that's why I put Walter instead of Wallace, but if you guys prefer I'll use that one instead. Oh and thank you for the tips on the names, eye colors and all the other things I'm still getting used to writing Justice League stories. Anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter! **

It was the same old routine every day. Checks every hour or so, breakfast at 8AM. Like a bunch of cattle mostly everyone followed along to the cafeteria to be served murky oatmeal or eggs and bacon along with toast. Some fits were held with patients yelling out or screaming. Breakfast with his family on Christmas day was never this bad, and having speedy relatives really was not good for a clean quiet meal. At least he wasn't shoved in his oatmeal and called flower child yet, although maybe he'd feel more at home if they did. It would feel like High School again.

After breakfast some of them headed straight for a bath, Wally was used to shower time right after eating so there he would follow, again like cattle into the shower stalls with several different men, some old, young, some so frail and petite one could not tell how old they were.

Wally was used to bathing with other men, after training sessions the men of the Justice League would head straight to the stalls for a quick rinse off. In the beginning it was hard considering the secret identity thing, but after their identities were revealed it was so much more relaxing and they even had fun… as embarrassing as that sounded.

"Hey ladies lookin' good!" Wally teased walking down the shower stalls to find a free one. He used to be the youngest League member, until they became the huge league of every hero on the planet, but everyone was still used to his childish humor. So they continued to wash as if The Flash never walked in the shower room.

"Yeah it was a good fight, I was really proud of the younger Leagues behaving themselves!" Superman said talking to Green Lantern.

Wally took his normal shower next to GL and began rinsing off his hair.

"Yeah I remember the hard times we had with Wally when it was just the seven of us." John teased.

Clark knew where this was headed and joined in, "Yeah couldn't get him to stay put, or listen very well either."

"Hey! I helped tons of times and I do too listen!"

"No you don't." Bruce said walking by in a towel around his waist.

"You guys love me, if I ever died you'd all go berserk!"

"Are you going to stay in there all day?" Green Lantern's voice came out as a female's.

"What?"

"I said are you going to stay in the shower all day?" Wally's day dream wore off and standing in front of him in all of his naked glory was the hospital's nurse. Wall blushed and turned around; at least his butt wasn't so bad…

"Yeah I'm done here… geez." No privacy at all…. This had to be some kind of sick joke the league is playing on him. As he dried off a different nurse came running up to him.

"Wallace West?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"You should get dressed, Dr. Weston requests for you!" With that said the young blonde ran off blushing.

After Wally was finished getting dressed he rushed off to Dr. Weston's office! This was just a mistake and he was going to send him home he just knew it! This place was killing him! All the sedatives and drugs they were giving him really drained him of his power, he couldn't even zoom across his room…

"Come in Mr. West they are waiting for you."

_They?_ He stepped into the room and broke into a giant smile filled with hope and relief.

"Guys! Oh my god I knew this was just a joke good one guys!" Wally ran over to them and started to laugh hysterically wiping at his non existing tears. There they were, Clark Kent looking dorky as ever! Bruce Wayne sexy and mysterious, Diana absolutely gorgeous, J'onn as a human, John in regular clothes and sunglasses, and finally Shayera dressed in a giant brown trench coat covering her giant wings. It wasn't until he noticed nobody was laughing that prompted him to quiet down and sit in the empty chair facing them, "Guys? This has all been a joke … right?"

"Wallace… in order for you to recover you need to first accept what is wrong." Dr. Weston began but was quickly cut off by and angry speedster.

"Just what is wrong Doc?! Huh?! You tell me, what are your diagnostics!?" Wally stood up once more but his anger was directed at the man with the wire frame glasses.

"Wally…" a soft hand was on his shoulder coaxing him down. He turned and frowned, Shayera had a painful frown on her beautiful face. In fact, they all did, they were all morose, even Bruce looked sour compared to his normal stoic face.

The young twenty- three year old sat down and cupped his head, his fists were shaking and the pain from gripping his hair didn't even matter anymore, just what the hell was going on?!

"I want to go home." He whispered but loud enough for Clark to hear.

"You can't. You are not well Wally; you haven't been for months now. We all want you home, but we were too selfish to send you away, we all thought we could help you… we were wrong and it almost cost you your life."

Wally looked up, tears were filling up his green eyes and he felt so pitiful, "I didn't do it. I would never resort to suicide; please guys…just…listen to me please."

"Wally we have reason to believe you have a repressed memory. So many traumas can do this to someone." Dr. Weston spoke softly pulling out a file.

"Fuck trauma! I work as a criminal analyst! I don't DO trauma! I see death every day of my life I'm not crazy!" He was on his feet again pulling at his hair in pure agitation, "I am not insane." He spoke quieter, deadlier.

"Wally." Bruce was on his feet now standing next to the younger League member. This was hard on everyone, it seemed, for they were saying nothing at all, "We would never dream of sending you here if it weren't for your best interests." He added the next part so quietly nobody could hear but superman and J'onn if he wanted to read Batman's mind, "We tried taking care of you ourselves but nothing was working."

Bruce backed off and smiled almost imperceptibly, behind him the rest of the five members of the league stood up. They hugged him, except Bruce who stood off awkwardly to the corner, and gave him words of encouragement.

"I don't want your pity words I want to go home!" Wally pleaded tears fully falling now. He was weak and this place was killing him he knew it! He latched onto Diana as a last resort.

"Wally please let go." Diana spoke softly, pain filling her voice.

"Wally." That was John trying to free the Amazon princess.

"No! Please no! I want to go home, I want to go home! PLEASE!" Dr. Weston was up in an instant at Wally's erratic behavior and instantly injected him with a sedative. That went noticed by Bruce.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" He was using his Batman death voice, but how could he not as he caught a quiet, sobbing, young red head in his arms from falling in a heap on the floor. It was a strong sedative at how fast Wally fell, or he really was getting weak.

"I'm sorry, it was just for precaution, and we've had patients attack visitors before." The heavy set man explained as he called for a janitor to take Wally back to his room.

"Just take care of him… or you will have to answer to us." The glares were directed at the balding man causing the perspiration to pulse tremendously.

"Yes sir…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I can't stand this! I want to bring him home!" Shayera cried stomping her way down the steps of the hospital. It was held in Gotham City, its sister building was Arkham Asylum. And although these patients were crazy, they weren't criminally crazy so they have a regular hospital, one with a good reputation, a very well known good reputation and Bruce set out to pay for the best for Wally.

"You know we would if we could." John said speaking for them all.

"Were you able to read his mind this time J'onn?" Bruce asked as they all loaded into the limo Alfred had waiting for them.

"No I was not, it is as if something is blocking me from entering, or his mind is so jumbled that not even I can begin to comprehend what is going on."

"Poor Wally… do you think he really doesn't know what is going on?" Diana asked.

"I don't know… but I plan to figure this all out, I think this is linked to why his speed has slowed down tremendously." Bruce answered looking out of the window.

"Well whatever happens, I sure hope Wally is back to normal and soon." The man of steel added.

They all couldn't have said it better.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Betrayal. As the young red head lay in his bed looking out at the sky from his barred window he felt a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach, it could be from lack of food but Wally liked to believe it was from the betrayal his friends have bestowed upon him. Wally West doesn't beg. That was one thing he learned quickly as he grew from Kid Flash to The Flash, is to never beg, not for anything, you take what you get and leave it at that. Earn the rest. So for Wally to beg to be let out meant his whole world was collapsing. He saw the pained expressions on their faces yet they still chose to leave him. In fact they let that evil Dr. Weston drug him! He was attacked from behind and they still left!

He shifted his eyes in the direction of his door when he heard soft talking. Slowly he stood up, going to fast made him dizzy. He had ever lasting energy that just died recently, like a bag of bricks tied to his legs and arms, his normal human attributes were catching up to him.

He opened his door and about five young men scattered away from his door. They all stared at him like a cat stuck in a car's headlights.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Dillon," A brunette about the same age as Wally stuck his hand out. Wally took it and looked at the others, "Oh that over there," the black haired man, "That's Alex, that skinny blonde is Zachary and that brunette with the black shirt is Ziggy, and the last guy is Sammy."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Wally."

"Nice to meet you, now come on we're breaking out for the night!" Ziggy took Wally's hand and as soon as the mirrors up above on the security desk was clear all six men ran through to a double set of doors into what appeared to be a music room. Wally continued to follow Ziggy who was in front of him. They opened a rather large vent and crawled through.

The tunnels were wide enough to allow for a straight line of people but smelly enough to make people gag. Finally they arrived to a small opening and all crawled out. Where ever they were it was magnificent. It looked to be down in the sellers or basement but it was used quite frequently to have so little dust.

It was a game room, in the center was a ratty old pool table, a few board games of checkers or monopoly and of course big comfy chairs to relax on or just read a nice book from the book case in the corner.

"Wow…" Wally said amazed as he walked in looking around. Everyone else immediately went to 'their' stations and began playing games.

"We built this place from the things we found down here. The Head Nurse, Virginia had a lot of our activity stuff taken away and thrown down here, we all know exactly where she put it but nobody knew how to get down here until I went tampering one night." Dillon puffed his chest out in mild satisfaction.

"So… you guys seem normal… why are you all here?"

The brunette laughed bitterly, "To the naked eye we all seem 'normal' at least compared to Arkham Asylum, but I have amnesia with flash backs of horrible things, that make me break out in these weird tantrums. Ziggy over there has multiple personalities some of them violent or harmful towards himself. Zack has several eating disorders, Sammy has been here since he was eight, they say he killed his dog and then tried to kill his parents but the Dr's aren't to sure what is wrong with him… or they choose not to tell us, over the years he was getting better so they moved him from Arkham to here. Alex sees things, has ever since he was a kid, he was sent here a few years ago when he tried to kill his girlfriend claiming she was 'one of them'. These are the rather minimal disorders we have the ones who have it worse are in another ward. So friend, what do you have?"

Wally didn't want to sound smug so he just shrugged, "I am not sure yet."

Dillon just smiled and walked over to the checker board, "Ah so you are one of those… trust me friend you are here for a reason."

That comment scared him, it was as if he could read his mind and he knew exactly what Wally was thinking. But instead of dwelling Wally sat down at the checker board game and spent a few hours going a few rounds. Finally they all snuck back upstairs and into bed before the checks came around.

The night was eventful and enjoyable he had to admit. It was the only comfort and sure thing he felt since his arrival a few days ago.

When Wally opened his eyes later that day he was no longer at the hospital, he was …. outside on concrete and under an immense red light. He sat up and rubbed his head, he looked around noted that he was not on earth… at least he didn't think he was. The buildings were sky high but they were shaped oddly something not American acceptable. The sun was also bursting an odd red blaze, perhaps from the dust in the air? It didn't look like any dust was around…

He stepped out of the way from a few people walking by, they didn't seem to notice him and kept on walking. Now he knew he wasn't on earth, people were flying by on what appeared to be flying motorcycles. Their outfits were questionable in itself but with the added technology Wally knew he was no where near home.

How did he get here though? A man walked out of a door holding several sheets of paper and walked past him quickly… he looked almost exactly like Clark!

"Hey Clark! Clark!" Wally shouted running after him, the man looked exactly like Clark only he had a strange outfit on and an odd gold ring around his head. Plus he was ignoring him and that was indeed not like Superman at all.

Wally followed the man silently but was cut off when a door was slammed in his face. He went to open the door but gasped loudly when his hand fazed through in fact his whole body fazed through! What was weirder Clark and a beautiful woman who also reminded Wally of Clark were standing next to a baby in a small rocket ship, didn't even notice him!

Tremors began and the couple came together in fear. Clark said something and she responded with a kiss. Superman hit a button and it released the rocket, sending their baby away.

"Hey!" Wally shouted trying to go after the rocket but the tremor had escalated into an earthquake, outside something exploded and bursts of flaming gas and lava from the core were exploding from the ground, buildings were collapsing and still Clark and his beautiful wife held on to each other.

"Don't just stand there supes do something!" Wally shouted. The earth was exploding and all Superman wanted to do was cuddle! Another huge explosion and all Wally could do was scream as the scorching flames bit into his flesh.

Still screaming Wally opened his eyes and realized he looked like a fool lying on the ground curled in a ball with everyone watching him. He sat up and noted that this was no longer that weird planet but earth from the way everything was familiar and the sun was bright and yellow.

Although their expressions weren't directed at him, rather over in the side of him… he turned his head and gasped.

"Superman!!" He shouted getting up quickly and rushed over, Superman was pulverizing Supergirl, her body was so frail and tiny compared to Clark's massive muscles.

"Leave her alone Superman!" Wally tried to stop the man of steel especially since Supergirl didn't even look like she was breathing but again he just fell on through.

When he hit the ground he looked up and just like a never ending nightmare that same planet he was on before was right in front of him, same thing the earthquake ripped through tearing buildings apart and that same flaming gas and lava spread through the lands.

But right next to him really was Superman holding a young boy who resembled him, tears were running down his face and he kept saying, "Daddy why?"

Clark too had tears and his face was contorted into unimaginable pain, daddy? Clark had a son? "I promise you, I will never forget you."

! what was happening?! Clark, never forget his own son? of course not but where was he going?! He wasn't going to leave his kid behind as this planet crumbled was he really going to make his escape? But he never had any time to dwell because a huge explosion erupted near them and once again Wally was screaming, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't see. Everything was being ripped apart and finally everything was black.

_**I might re-do this chapter… I just have to head out to work right now and I rushed through but we'll see how you guys feel. Thank you so much for the support and help that you guys have been giving me!!**_


	3. A time of Confidence

**Title – Disturbed **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally West, current Flash wakes up in a Mental Hospital and can't figure out how he got there until the flash backs start. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – So of course all of my reviewers have my humble thank you's! and on another note I think you guys should listen to this song, The Ballad of Barry Allen… I am not sure who it is by but you can find tons of this song on youtube. Go watch it! It is an awesome song!**

Sure everyone has felt betrayed and confused one time or another, but for Wally West he really did not think that this moment would happen. At least… not here, not when he needed them the most, not when he was breaking and barely hanging on to his shred of sanity.

He was baffled and scared, abused and battered mentally. Last night he knew he was falling into insanity from his dreams. A few patients took his hand when he was falling into that atrocious pit of blackness but with pleasure there comes pain.

Was he hallucinating? How could he possibly know what goes on in Superman's head? What was going on? That was where the confusion came in.

Last night his dreams of Superman's home planet being blown up, his son being left to die… which if he can remember right was an image implanted in Clark's brain… and if that is so then how did he get a hold of it which leads to another confusing memory of Clark beating Kara to a bloody pulp. Just what the hell was going on?

God he wished he had parents, they could take care of him… sadly they had passed away years ago in an accident leaving his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris to take him in. but Uncle Barry had passed away of course fighting crime. Uncle Barry's death hit Wally hard; he was his mentor, his friend, and his father. But for Aunt Iris he was strong and helped her out as best as he could. Aunt Iris was pregnant with Bart at the time of Uncle Barry's death, she was distraught but for the love of her child and Wally she kept her chin up and lived on until Wally and his cousin were ready to live their lives, shortly she passed away. Many believe she was only living for her children and then she too joined her beloved Barry.

Wally was always there to help and take care of the Bart and his Aunt, but the pain of loosing their adored Barry hit them very hard. A part of Iris died and Wally suppressed his memories so well that he was able to go on with his life. Bart never knew his hero of a father, but he has heard so much about him.

Wally lost contact with Bart, he was off being Kid Flash, last he heard. Besides, he really didn't want him to see him like this, not confused and lost left to fend for himself in this hell hole.

In fact when Wally was thirteen he joined the Teen Titans and became best friends with Dick Grayson. During those years as a Titan Wally was rarely home, he went to school during the week and helped his aunt out around the house then come Friday and he was off.

Once he was old enough he took the mantle as Flash instead of Kid Flash and went off to college in Central City, leaving it's sister town Keystone City behind with his family. By the time he was nineteen he had already landed a college student level job at the police criminal analyst department. It paid well, just not as well as the real agents.

At the age of twenty Wally was a part of the Justice League as a founding member and that was his biggest achievement. Not only was he part of the Justice League but he also gained a new family; Clark, Diana, Bruce, J'on, John, and Shayera. Now his 'family' are a bunch of mental patients.

_Knock, Knock! _

Wally sat up slowly when the door was opened, "Mr. West your first appointment with Dr. Weston is now."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"That is pretty much all I can remember of the dream." Wally was sitting in a chair across from the Dr.'s desk and told him all about his dream, only he made it seem like it was his world that was destroyed and it was him who was beating up a dear friend.

"It sounds to me like it is your conscience eating away at you." Dr. Weston wrote something on a pad of paper and then looked up, "Have you ever been on drugs Wallace?"

"No. I smoked weed a few times but… not since I was nineteen."

"Do you drink?"

Again Wally shook his head, "Not really, when I do it is only a few cups."

"You work at the police station that could play a huge factor in these visions. Or perhaps these are suppressed memories."

His red head shot up, "Go back to suppressed memories… what would that mean?"

"Well on your history your parents have passed away when you were an infant, your Aunt and Uncle took you in but then your Uncle Barry died also. You were left with such a heavy burden to care for the ones you love even after loosing your parents also. Shortly after, your aunt too passed away. And I do believe now all of these traumas are catching up to you, causing your hallucinations and dreams." Dr. Weston reached into his desk and brought out another piece of paper as he began scribbling away.

"I never thought of that… my parents death bothered me and all but I never knew them so it didn't hurt as much, but… yeah my Uncle was my best friend, and to have my Aunt go too that was really hard." He was talking to himself for the most part since the doctor was digging through his desk.

"Wallace I am going to prescribe these pills to you, they will help you sleep and take away the dreams and hallucinations. Take this notice to the nurse's station so she can get you on the pills right away, only once a day though, for sleep time only."

Wally stood up and took the paper, it felt awkward in his hands. Never in his life has he resorted to psychiatric medication. He rarely ever took something as simple as … Tylenol. His high metabolism always kept him sane and usually out of pain.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After Wally left the prescription at the nurse's station he took a stroll down to some picnic area outside, of course it was surrounded by security fences and anyone planning on escaping was asking for chunks to be missing from their flesh. This place truly held a gruesome back story…. Especially as Wally strolled down to a lone tree were none of the patients occupied, he could see the hospital's sister. Gotham's most notorious, Arkham Asylum. God that place was so spin-chilling. Just by looking at it Wally got chills, sure it was miles away in fact it was on it's own island now, where this building lay, was where Arkham Asylum used to lay. Maybe this place is haunted who knew….

Wally lay down and looked up at the tree covering him, it was a nice quiet tree, a bit eerie but it was calm enough, and if he looked carefully he could see through its dark branches and leaves and see the blue sky that was once beautiful to him, now all he can see is freedom. Somewhere up there in that big blue sky was a huge vast watchtower up in space, keeping tabs on him. He knew it, could feel it. Whenever their team mates were down they sent them either to the sick bay or home depending on the condition, either way they always monitored them.

One could hope they were thinking about taking him home soon….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

John Stewart was usually a quiet man by nature, but when he became part of the League he had to learn how to open up and speak to other people, not just for orders but for help and guidance also. It seemed strange that his best friend in this Justice League would be Wally West, the fastest man alive who can talk just as fast. Not to mention eat just as fast.

He sighed and rotated his position on his bed. Usually in his room up in the Watchtower he had an artificial picture implanted on the window to make it seem like he was at home on earth, but tonight he wanted to watch the earth rotate, it reminded him that his best friend was down there somewhere healing mentally.

They finally decided to send him down to earth in a hospital because of the breaking point at his cousin's house. But before they sent him down there was what really opened John's mind to Wally's condition. It was still fresh in his mind like an infected wound begging to be tended too and wrapped. But still the screams and yells were fresh in his mind.

That night Shayera and John were up in the monitoring area talking to Mr. Terrific when J'ohn summoned all five of the founding members to the sick bay.

They ran as fast as they could to the room they knew were to go. They could already hear the yelling and pounding on the walls. Fear fell to the pit of their stomachs. When John and Shayera rounded the corner leading straight into their young friend's room they stopped in shock. J'ohn was pulling out sorts of shots and going through them, Diana and Superman standing on the sidelines just as John and Shayera were. John moved in closer so he could actually see inside of the room and gasped. Batman was inside on his knees holding up a frantic red head. Wally was yelling at the top of his lungs scratching and clawing at Batman's face, blood was everywhere from the cuts on Wally's body, everywhere his wrists, thighs, face, and stomach. Only certain words could be heard like, "Get out of my head!" "Let me go!" and "All dead!" He was fidgeting and fighting crying at the top of his lungs. Diana and Shayera migrated to stay near a stunned Superman. But John needed to help his friend.

He leaped into the room and carefully took the youngest member of the founding seven's hands and urgently began speaking. "Wally! Wally listen to me it's John! You need to come out of it buddy, please."

Batman had the speedster on his lap, trying desperately to hold his arms down but once in awhile Wally's fists escaped and pummeled on his face.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please! STAY AWAY!!" Wally screamed as he saw J'ohn appear with a syringe. Fresh tears pooled down his cheeks as he struggled to get away but John and Bruce held on tightly as J'ohn administered the sedative.

Wally's shrill cries finally subsided into almost silent sobs as he finally relaxed into Bruce's lap. He carefully cradled his head and softly stroked his hair calming him down. Diana finally came into the room with Superman and Shayera, they brought him a few wet warm towels to help wipe off the blood on him. Together, they sat with him and told him how he was going to be okay, they promised him. They sat like that for hours as their young friend lay on the floor silently crying until he passed out from exhaustion. The pain of sending him away was horrible, but it had to be done. He wasn't doing any better up here in space, they decided to send him to his cousin's home, Bart. Although he was much younger, he would be able to give him some familiarity.

When he was on earth he was always blacking out, but he never burst into crazy fits like this, no only in space. It was the hardest choice they had to make, and as they sat around him on the floor, Diana and Shayera crying holding onto his left hand John too began to tear up. The big blue boy scout was already wiping away tears and ever stoic J'ohn was even there on the floor wiping away dried blood. Batman was still stroking the soft red hair, it truly was a hard moment for them, to see their usually bright and cheerful friend in this state. Harder then they imagined.

But still they sat with him and comforted him.

"Get well soon Hot Shot." John whispered towards his window as his vision was looking directly at earth.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A huge explosion made Wally bounce right back up. But when he looked out over the ocean towards Arkham Asylum, he was no longer there, he was on a strange barren world with grand buildings with no doors on the ground, and everything was way up high miles up. In order to get to the entrance one would either have to fly or… well fly.

He was no longer on his little grass spot under the birch tree, now he was on top of a huge sandy hill overlooking a huge battle. Many birds flew by with… weapons? Birds?! No Thanagarians!

Wally stood up, "Shayera?!" He ran down to a safer spot away from the battle and hid behind a small wall when he looked over a small red headed child was staring at another view of a battle. The girl had bright red hair and small wings and she was clutching tightly to a Hawk doll. Her eyes were huge and tears were there but not falling. Wally averted his gaze and up ahead was a blonde haired man with the same Hawk mask Hawkgirl used to wear and in a vicious battle with some aliens. The Hawk Man was starting to falter especially when his gaze fell upon the little girl.

"Shayera!" He shouted and shoved the alien off of him, "Get out of here!"

Wally looked down, this little girl was Shayera…

"Shayera!" A female's voice shouted. Wally looked up and saw an almost identical Hawkgirl, only this woman had longer red hair and was older, but still beautiful. She ran to her little girl, "Shayera please let's leave!"

"No Momma Daddy needs us!" The little girl pointed to the man fighting. The older woman clutched Shayera closer to her chest and began to turn away.

How was it that nobody could see him? Another vision? A dream? A memory? What is this?

Just when he began to get lost in his own memories a shrill scream broke out. Shayera, in her mother's arms began screaming and tears flooded down her small cheeks. Wally turned around fast and sure enough her father's head had been cut clean off of his body. the blood spraying dangerously close to Shayera and her mother. The mother knew from the scream her daughter made, she knew her husband was dead. She tucked Shayera under her wings and ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

As the two ran away Wally stared in shock, there really was a lot of his friends he didn't know… but again, before he could linger on his thoughts the scene began to change. He was back on the watchtower.

Happily he ran around the corner ready to jump into arms and hug them senseless, that was until he saw Shayera standing behind a corner watching… John and Mari.

"Shay? Shay what are you doing?" He asked but she never answered, still she continued to stare.

They were talking but neither of them could hear what was said but then John leant over and kissed Mari hugging her close to him.

The red haired woman quickly turned around and cupped her face as fresh tears began to fall. She slid to the floor and tried to compose herself but it didn't work. And all Wally could do was stand there helplessly watching her cry.

"I... I thought you met our son in the future John?" She whispered quietly, but Wally heard. Son? Future? He knew John went to the future with Batman and Diana… but… he didn't mention anything about a son.

If he met their son in the future then… why John? Just… why hurt Shayera? He never liked Mari much, she was too clingy…

He shut his eyes in wonder but when he opened them he was staring up at a big blue sky with that same birch tree. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Shayera?!" He called but realized where he was… shouting to nothing can lead to dangerous shots and solitary rooms. He stood up and rubbed his face until he felt like his cheeks were raw. Just what the hell was going on?! Was he really insane?!

First the destruction of Superman's home planet and now the horrible death of how Shayera's father died. Right in front of her… how awful. And then to see her love with another woman like that.

Wally ran as fast as he could up to the main doors, he needed to talk to someone right now. This was unusual, but ever since his speed force has died his lungs have begun to burn as he ran to the building. This was horrible, like being tortured!

He flung the doors open and shoved a shaky man out of the way, the only thing he did was cower in the corner and shake some more, Wally would have felt guilty if not for the shaky feeling he felt within himself and the tingling of his nerves and that awful sick feeling he felt, like knowing an awful dread was going to hit any minute.

"Please I need to make a phone call!" Wally cried desperately to the nurse's station. He was breathing hard, something he rarely did.

One pretty, young nurse nodded and politely asked for the number. Wally gave it and ran over to the booth that would connect him into the real world.

"Master Wayne's phone how can I help you?" An English man politely said into the phone.

"Alfred I need to speak with Bruce please it's urgent!"

"Oh my word! May I ask who is calling?"

"It's me Alfred, Wally West."

"Oh Master Wallace, please hold. I do hope you are doing well."

"Thanks Alfred." Now he was starting to calm down. Especially when that gruff voice came on the phone, even if it was terrifying, to a villain maybe but not to friends.

"Wally, how are you?" Bruce spoke softly, slowly into the phone.

"Bruce … I need to see you, I need to speak to you, you are the closest one to me and I don't want to hassle the others of a long distance phone call ha." He teased leaning back in the chair of the phone booth.

"Wally what's wrong?"

"I've been …. Well can I just explain everything to you in person? It's complicated I just… I'm a little freaked out right now and I needed somebody to talk to. Did you know they make you shave in front of people? Better not go bald beneath if you know what I mean." Wally was speaking abnormally fast and switching subjects to try and calm himself down.

"Wally, calm down. I will be there in the morning, first thing, but you need to calm down first."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Really? That's great Bruce!"

"How are you there?" Bruce started slowly.

"You mean besides being pumped up with drugs and being forced to take showers with strange men? Great!" He said sarcastically.

"Wally, do you realize that this is the most you've spoken coherently in almost four months?"

"Four… four months?"

"Yes, it's been hard on us all, you slowly drifted away, I'll explain everything tomorrow. But look Wally I have to go now, I will speak with you first thing in the morning, but it is good to hear from you. I'm really glad to see you are doing well."

"Alright, looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, bye." Wally hung up the phone and felt almost completely better.

"Mr. West it is time for you medication." The same nurse that rung in the number came over to him. Wally smiled and gladly took his meds, because tomorrow meant he could have a visitor!

Almost immediately he began to feel a bit woozy, slowly he made it to his room and fell on the bed. His head plopped down and he closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber.

_**Well I have been under a great amount of pressure lately so that is why my updates have been seldom. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though, and how exciting we get to see the Great Batman help Wally! That's something you don't see everyday! Perhaps read… but oh yeah you are reading okay never mind haha…. Anyways… I will begin the next chapter tomorrow if I am not too over whelmed with work again. Please review my lovely readers you guys make me so happy!**_


	4. 4 months of black

**Title – Disturbed **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally West, current Flash wakes up in a Mental Hospital and can't figure out how he got there until the flash backs start. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – so after spending a few days in that wonderful community known as The Flash Community, I am ready to write. Man that was awesome, so many amazing stories. I really enjoyed reading Super Chocolate Bear's stories I think is the name of the author. Anyways you guys should check em' out! **

The food was delicious, it was unique and out of this world literally, but Wally couldn't complain, except for the moving entre in the middle of the table but hey as long as the white mush tasted sinfully delicious who was he to say he was starving? In fact there was plenty of a bread type food that kept his belly content.

Now if he could just find his fork… were there any forks? The red head looked up from his meal and frowned, there were no utensils. He shrugged and took a large gulp from his goblet. The substance was thick and creamy, very sweet and yet not at all like anything he has ever eaten. In fact almost everything on the table was sweet, like a giant desert table. Wally's smile grew with hideous pleasure as thoughts of desserts flooded his mind. His teeth even began to throb just thinking of the dentist visits.

But one thought still boggled him as he looked down the table, wasn't J'ohn the only Martian left of his kind? He smiled as he came to the conclusion that this is indeed another one of those peculiar flash backs as he surveyed J'ohn in his Martian form sitting next to a female looking Martian and two younger ones that must be his family. He had to admit, sitting here at the table eating dinner with them was a comforting feeling especially after those horrifying visions he has been experiencing.

"Father, J'ack wouldn't play with me at lecturer's house!!" A young Martian girl spoke while poking at her …. Moving entrée.

My'ria'h only smiled disapprovingly at the slightly taller Martian child. J'ohn only looked at the child.

"You know how important it is to stay kind to your sister, especially during these times."

The boy hung his head, "I'm sorry Father."

Wally smirked, man he could remember always getting ridiculed by his Uncle Barry for misbehaving. Sometimes he wondered just how anyone put up with him as a child, if Bats thought he was bad as an adult; he should have seen him as a child. When he joined the Teen Titans there were other mischief teens on the team and man did Wally have a blast stirring up trouble. Nothing bad, just playful pranks.

Everyone sat on edge and eyes opened in shock when shrieks of terrified screams shot through the air, coming from outside. J'ohn ripped from his spot at the table and straight to the window overlooking a series of incredible buildings with bulbs of colorful windows and spheres.

"My'ria'h, take the children and hide down in the under ground barriers!" J'ohn shouted urgently.

A dark pit of sinister feelings settled in Wally's stomach at those words. No… please… no more destruction, he couldn't handle anymore.

My'ria'h did as she was told and rounded the children. J'ohn watched them leave and as soon as they were out the door J'ohn jumped out of the window to join the battle, Wally joined him also even knowing he was just a gazer and couldn't actually do anything. The sight that unfolded before his very eyes was almost just like all those years ago when The Justice League was first born when the White Alien's attacked Earth.

Bodies were strewn across the grounds, buildings were smashed and giant crawling Alien creatures were ripping apart their home as if this grand world was a bug that needed to be demolished. The Martians screamed and ran for their lives, nobody really knew how to fight back, but with each dead Martian that fell to the ground, the living ones quickly picked up that fighting was their only survival.

J'ohn quickly joined the others who began fighting back and as weapons fell to the floor they hastily set them and threw them up to the giant crawling creatures, causing mass explosions.

Wally gasped and shield himself as a building collapsed on him but when no pain came his green eyes opened to see that, he had phased right through the rubble. Wally quickly stood up and ran as fast as he could without his Speed Force and found in this area most of the invaders have ceased for the moment. Their priority was attacking other parts of their home planet. J'ohn rushed off seemingly to find his family Wally guessed. He too followed, feeling the anxiety build up in his veins.

Where J'ohn had instructed them to go he was running off to, but in his midst was a few strangling White Aliens, they were attacking some children and female Martians. J'ohn cried a roar of battling cry and rushed off defending the Martians, he fought them off valiantly. Since there were only three he was able to take them on. He quickly ushered the surviving Martians into the underground pits where they would be kept safe for the time being. Inside, using his telepathic powers he could not detect his wife and children. Desperately he slammed the solid doors shut and rushed off in search of his wife.

Wally quickly followed knowing exactly where he was going, his Wife and children weren't there. Wally heard distressed voices and knew J'ohn recognized the voices from his body language. They changed paths and headed to the right corridor which led them straight to seven of the White Aliens holding several of the Martians hostage.

"My'ria'h!" J'ohn shouted, his children and his wife were huddled in the corner trying to stay away from the evil Aliens.

J'ohn rushed forward and collided into one of the Aliens knocking the weapons from their hands. Quickly the White Aliens began to assail their attacker, J'ohn.

"Leave him alone!" My'ria'h screamed, fear gripping her vocal chords.

All Wally could do was watch in despair, he wanted so badly to look away and not watch but the more he tried the more drawn he was, like he was forced and when he tried to not follow, his legs would carry him to the destination point anyways. He clenched his teeth as J'ohn's wife left her children's sides and shoved an Alien away from her husband. One of the White Alien's took the butt of his weapon and smacked the side of her face rendering her unconscious.

"NO!" J'ohn shouted in fury and shoved the Alien's off of him. He rushed to her side and cupped her head. The Alien's grabbed J'ohn by the arms despite his yelling and struggling and pointed their weapons at all of the Martians covering in fear in the corner. J'ohn's yells were becoming more violent and desperate as the weapons began to power up. Wally Couldn't stand it and rushed over trying to grab onto their weapons but of course could not touch them, instead he rushed over and tried to cover J'ohn's wife from the blow but as the shots were fired her blood and everyone else's blood, including J'ohn's children's blood were completely scattered across the floor. Horror stricken Wally lifted his head at the massacre that has befallen them. Every single Martian was dead, some so horribly disfigured from the blasts he couldn't even tell female from child.

He shakily stepped away from My'ria'h whose face was growing pale green. The blast was in her chest killing her instantly. Time seemed to be frozen to him as he surveyed the bloody mess but finally he got his senses back and turned to look at J'ohn. Instantly he wished he hadn't, blood, My'ria'h's blood splattered onto the Marian's chest. His face was unreadable but his eyes said it all; horror and disbelief. One Alien took its weapon and knocked J'ohn over the head making everything fade to black.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"ARGH! NO!! STOP!!" Wally was shouting tossing and turning.

"Wake up Wally, wake up." It was that same voice that woke him up during meetings at the Watchtower, that same voice that put the discipline in his life style.

Wally West slowly opened his eyes and sat up confused. Bruce Wayne was kneeled on the floor looking at him with worried yet questioning eyes and behind him stood a nurse with stricken eyes. Her eyebrows were so furrowed Wally was sure she had a uni-brow.

"If you are sure you can handle it I will be on my way, but please Mr. Wayne do not hesitate to call."

"I will, thank you." Short and to the point, not Bruce Wayne style but definitely Bats style, he must be agitated. The nurse nodded and shut the door.

Wally shook his head and sat up on his bed suddenly feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"What happened?" He asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. After all he could imagine just what happened, especially after that horrible episode with J'ohn and his horrifying story of his families' deaths.

"Tossing and turning, mumbling out incoherent words, scared me for a moment. I thought it was back to your darker days." Bruce stood up and sat in a nearby chair and situated himself level with Wally's bedside. The redhead positioned himself so he was also facing Bruce, "What is going on Wally? Since you are coherent now, I think it is time we begin getting some answers and getting you the hell out of here."

"I… I have been seeing things…" He began slowly and winced when he heard Bruce huff.

"We've established that, elaborate."

"It began when I came here, I woke up and I was in an ambulance… from before then I can not remember anything, last thing I remember I was on a mission with Diana in Cambodia putting out some fires."

Bruce nodded to show his attention in his story.

"The doctors said I was crazy and pumped me up on meds," The younger man continued, "I was so scared and confused because I was just thrown in here, like falling in a cold pool when supposed to be flying. Anyways, I refused to believe I was crazy and kept denying it, but then 'they' started."

"They?" Bruce's eyes showed a glint, weather it meant he was interested or perhaps he moved and the sun hit his pupils, Wally didn't know.

Wally nodded, "The flash backs, or… visions, I am not sure. They are something from our friends. I've had one about Clark, Shayera, and now J'ohn. And they aren't just memories of us together they are … memories of destruction or horror only they know but never talk about."

Bruce frowned deep in thought and looked up, "So you have no recollection of how you arrived here?"

Wally shook his head, "No, I woke up in an ambulance before that, there is nothing."

"The last thing you remember is your trip to Cambodia?"

This time the speedster nodded, "Yes,"

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"Well… I saw a man, but other then that no."

"A man?"

"Just standing there out in the fields, I thought he looked out of place but I haven't heard anything up on it, perhaps just a bystander?"

"It is possible, but do not let go of that idea just yet. We seem to be making progress from since the last time we spoke."

Wally was silent for a moment until he nervously began tugging on his bangs, "What happened?"

"You want to know during those four months you have blank?"

Slowly the red head nodded. Have a rather minuscule, yet large part of his life missing was an intense feeling of confusion, it was almost as if he was in a dream and barely now waking up.

Bruce shifted in his chair and thought for a moment before coming to a decision, "I, it is not appropriate right now, let's wait until you recover just a tad more. What I will tell you is why we sent you here."

Wally did not answer, for once he wasn't hyperactive and cutting in, instead he was calm, steady, concentrating, and so unlike the Wally he knew, so …. Lifeless.

"You became worse; it got so bad keeping you up in the watchtower was driving you haywire so your cousin, Bart Allen offered to help take care of you. We sent you along in hopes that seeing a familiar face would bring you back to us. For the first few days we thought you were beginning to calm down, you weren't acting out rashly and yelling, instead you were quiet and calm just laying lifelessly in your bed. Of course we didn't want you to be like that but it was a hell of a lot better then before so we let Bart take care of you. Everyday your cousin would report how you were doing, twice a day. In the morning and then in the evening. Finally, the breaking point happened. One day when Bart left to work he reported that you were fine and sleeping peacefully, he had a mishap after work and had to tend to Keystone's city's safety. When he got home the whole apartment was in shambles, things ripped apart or strewn across the floor, blood was smeared in random places, but the worst thing was when Bart came to your room, you had picked at yourself with your nails, causing cuts everywhere. It was obvious you were the one who destroyed the place with the glass cuts you have sustained. You were passed out on the floor so Bart immediately summoned for us. Unfortunately only John and I could make it. We found that you had O.D'd. how we weren't entirely sure where you got the stuff but it was definitely alcohol and crystal methane. You were almost dead so we sent you straight to the best of hospitals, near by so we could definitely keep an eye on you."

Surprisingly Wally sat still and paid attention through the entire story, not once trying to interrupt.

"Does Bart do drugs?" Wally asked almost hesitantly.

Bruce shook his head, "No, we tested him and searched his apartment, nothing. Not even he can explain how you were able to obtain the stuff. Bart did claim that was his alcohol, he and the other Titans crash his place every once in awhile and raid the alcohol. I am still looking into it but so far I have come up dry at every turn corner."

All Wally did was nod. Bruce took this as a cue to leave; the speedster had a lot to think about in this instance. He stood up and began brushing off his sleek business attire. Wally looked up, his eyes wide and Bruce couldn't have felt worse even if he was hit in the face by Joker's laughing gas. The guilt at leaving the youngest member of the founding League tore at him.

"I'm sorry Wally but I have to leave…" He strayed off afraid of the confrontation with the speedster.

Wally just nodded.

Bruce was about to open the door but he paused and turned around. Wally and Bruce stared at each other for a moment before the older man came to a conclusion. He strode back over to Wally and reached in his pocket. When his hand reappeared it had a small electronically device.

"Here." He said simply holding out his hand.

Wally took it and smiled, it was an Ipod, "Thanks Bruce…"

The Dark Knight simply shrugged, "I was looking for clues as to what had happened to you and hacked into your laptop. Nothing was out of the ordinary but I did find out you sure love music. So I had Tim pick out the best I pod for you and put all of your music onto it. Hopefully it will give you some peace at night, be sure to hide it well." Bruce smirked and turned to leave.

"Bruce…"

The dark haired man paused and turned once again towards the pale red head.

"Thank you, for… everything. I mean I don't want to be here but I know you guys are doing your best… and I also know that I don't get treated like the others… and it is because of you. Thank you."

Bruce only nodded and with that he was gone leaving the fastest man alive to dwell on his thoughts.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

You are sickened by the weakness

Of a heart that's filled with fear

And if the world won't understand you

You can make it disappear…

Cause there's a dark secret

You carry with you…

Wally sighed as he looked out the window from his comfortable sitting spot on a beanie bag chair. It has been raining for the past couple of days and in the hospital it was unusually quiet. Rain made the patients mellow and serene. After breakfast he made his way over to the sunroom, nobody ever steps foot in here, one it was too calm and beautiful for them, two he heard a few people have committed suicide in here. Wally didn't mind… a lot. He just wanted to be alone and between his music from Bruce and the loud pitter patter from the rain he couldn't be more content. He had time to think about what Bruce had said as well as loose himself in his music.

He was still as confused and lost as ever but at least now he knew this wasn't some weird alternate reality where he got rammed into and mistaken as somebody. No he truly believed what Bruce was saying, after all it was kind of hard to make up a story like that when the date he could last remember, a newspaper clipping was brought to him of Wonder woman and he on the front page and then a current newspaper which is exactly like they claim, four months ago.

A rather loud clap of thunder drew his mind back onto the scenery but when his eyes were centered a patch of red caught his eyes. He tilted his head and slowly pulled his headphones out, turning off the ipod.

"Hey there." Wally smiled and patted the other beanie chair next to him.

Bart Allen stood in the doorway, behind him was that pretty nurse with the black hair. she smiled at Wally and walked away, shutting the sun room door as she left.

Bart slowly walked over to Wally and sat down, "Hey… um, how are you feeling? Bruce called me… he said that you were coherent again and I … how are you?" Wally smiled, Bart may not be his brother but he sure was the closet thing he had to one, and during the years that Wally grew to know Bart, one thing was that he talked fast, and he let his emotions through his voice. Right now he was nervous yet, relieved.

"I … I am doing pretty good. I feel like I just woke up from a dream but other then that I am doing awesome. I should be getting out of here soon." Wally was only half lying. Sure he felt good, but he was still suffering from the visions, he just didn't want to put his cousin through more worry.

"Hey um, thanks for taking care of me. Bruce told me all about it… must have been scary."

He chuckled lightly looking out at the bright flash of lighting, "Yeah, it was scary not knowing what was wrong with you but… now that you are talking again and not lashing out I have to say it feels… good again."

Wally nodded, "How are the Teen Titans?"

"Doing good, they all wanted me to tell you to get well soon. Oh! And," He pulled something from his pocket and handed it over to Wally.

"That pretty Korean girl, Lisa,"

"Linda." Wally cut in taking the piece of paper in his hand.

"Whatever, she came by after you were submitted to this place and asked me to give this to you." He motioned to the paper.

"Wow… really? I only went on a few dates with her and even then they ended up kind of bad mostly because the first date I had to run off and of course save the world, the second date we had I could barely pay attention." He seemed lost for a moment staring at his letter with his name scrawled on the envelope in her beautiful cursive hand writing.

"Huh, well she told me she tried contacting you for weeks and began to feel like you didn't like her so she stopped. A few months after that she had gone to the police station involving a case of a story she was working on. She asked a guy for you, seeing if you could help her, since you always give her extra information then all of the other guys. The guy in the forensic department told her that you have been on medical leave due to stress or something rather. She was concerned and asked if there was a way she could contact you, and of course the guy said no that you were completely gone and there was no way of contacting you. So another month of her just sitting around worriedly waiting for you to respond. And then it happened, it was all over the news, Bruce Wayne's son Dick Grayson's best friend Wally West needed help so he sent you to the best of hospitals and that was how Linda found me, again it was all over the news. I had actually been contacting the League everyday and the Titans also, Dick was really worried about you. But anyways, so she had come to me for information and I told her what was going on, only slightly but enough to know that you really had no control of not calling her. So she left me this note for you." Bart finished and took a breath.

Wally's eyebrow rose slightly, damn the kid could talk. But obviously so could Bruce, that man never talked.

"Wow… I … I didn't even think about Linda honestly, I thought we were through after that last date."

"Well, I will let you read the letter Wally, I have to get going. I have work in an hour." Bart smirked and stood up.

Wally stood up also and walked his cousin out to the front doors and outside on the main drive way. Wally grabbed his cousin and gave the brunette a deathly bear hug and released him.

"Get better jack ass!" Bart yelled running out to the cab. He would probably take a cab to some random place and get into his Kid Flash gear and rip off to work. Wally smirked and waved goodbye to the descending cab. He turned around to set off back inside when a blur of black caught his naked eye. Whirling on his toes he caught a glimpse of a black trench coat walking away from a nurse and to a brown 87' Chevy. Wally's eyes widened at the sight, it was the same man from Cambodia.

"Uh you there man! STOP!!" Wally shouted and ran with everything he had towards the mysteriously dressed man. He ran past the disheveled nurse and straight for the car, the man had looked at him but strangely enough he couldn't see his face, as if he needed glasses but Wally never needed glasses before and of course everything he looked at was fine. When he reached the car it was too late, the man was already driving off.

"WAIT!" Wally reeled on the plump nurse, "Who was he?! Where did he go?!"

"Mr. West you are going to have to calm down… or I will be forced to call the Dr." She stated calmly as if this were a routine thing.

Wally was about to scream at her forcing her to give up the details… but knowing that got him know where, especially in this fuck hole he had to turn to another option. Batman, the greatest detective.

Wally swung around and ran straight to the house ignoring his now soaking body and numb toes. His lungs hurt from his weakened state but he still ran straight into the hospital. He ignored the gasps and shouts from nurses walking by trying to scold him into drying up. He flew straight to the main nurse station and desperately chocked out against the strain in his throat from running so hard, "Please! I need to make a phone call to Bruce Wayne please!"

The startled red head slowly nodded with wide eyes and pointed to the phones booths signaling it was ready for use. Wally rushed over and sat down quickly picking up the phone. He waited a few seconds until Alfred Pennyworth picked up.

"Wayne residence." The same routine, Wally greeted and politely asked to speak to Bruce, Alfred admitted the 'master' not being home but he'd patch him through to his comlink.

"Yes?"

"Bruce it's Wally, listen today Bart came to visit but as he was leaving I saw that man in the black trench coat. But here is the weird part, when I caught a glimpse of his face it blurred out, almost as if he knew I could see him…"

Batman was silent for a moment, "I will let the League know of this. We will keep watch on the perimeters for you. I have to go, have a bit of my own to bite off. Goodbye."

After sitting in the phone booth for a moment, he sighed a breath of relief and finally headed off towards his room. When he made it he peeled off his outfit and pulled on some warm pajama pants and a Gotham Knights t shirt. He ruffled his hair and sat on his bed calmly placing his headphones back in his ears once again falling into a calm mood from his music. He was lucky the ipod wasn't ruined in the rain.

!!!

Wally rushed up and grabbed the letter that was in his back pocket. That too wasn't ruined. He smiled and sat back on his bed, ripping the neatly packaged letter open. It was her perfect scrawling alright.

_Dear Wally, _

_It has been a long painful four months since we have last spoke! Especially after that rough date we last had. I know you are still young and you had a lot on your mind, especially with work pressing down on you but I was stressed out that evening also. So I hold no hard feelings. Trust me when I say this Wally, I really like you and I find you enjoyable to be around. Although I am four years older then you I still believe we have a chance. _

_I have left my address in the envelope in case you want to write to me while you are in recovery. I would love to come visit you if you are feeling up to a visit. Again Wally I really have taken a liking to your kind, sweet, innocent, and playful personality. Please get well soon. _

_Love, _

_Linda_

Wally smiled, so Linda really does like him! That thought alone brought a bundle of joy to his trouble nerves.

After such a long day of relaxing and listening to music Wally slowly laid his head down and fell into a quick and for once dream filled sleep of Linda and him together. The pretty little reporter of Central city.

_Well here we are digging into more depths of this story! The song Wally was listening too is called Dark Secret by Matthew Sweet, pretty good song. But anyways please review! Thank you so much for reading! _


	5. Visitors

**Title – Disturbed **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally West, current Flash wakes up in a Mental Hospital and can't figure out how he got there until the flash backs start. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Rubba Dub Dub, dig in! **

"There hasn't been much change, although The Flash has been awfully busy with The Justice League, he has been acting awfully distant… but other then that the two cities are fine!"

Fine couldn't even begin to explain how Wally West felt in this moment. Here he was sitting across from Linda Park, the beautiful reporter from Central City. Early this morning she had come along for a visit and now here they sat in his room talking about recent events and what he has been missing. So it seems that the Justice League has a doppelganger running around keeping the city safe once in awhile, just to prove to the people that yes, their beloved Scarlet Speedster is still around to protect them.

He was rankled with the thought that Wally West disappeared from public and at the same time The Flash too vanished. It was a bit of a leap to just assume, but still it disrupted Wally's sleep pattern none the less.

As Linda continued to rattle on about daily activities without her young red headed friend, Wally's mind continued to drift, that was the downside to being a speedster, not only did he have a hyperactive body and high maintenance metabolism but his brain never seemed to slow down. It took a great deal of precise deliberation and discipline to finally get his over active mind to slow down, and since he has been in this hell hole he has had a lot of time to mull over the thoughts jumbled together in his cranium but since Linda's arrival it took a great deal of concentration to just pay attention to the raven beauty. It was his nerves, when he was nervous he could barely handle writing his name correctly or even get a hold of a pencil first.

A prime example of his concentration skills would be current, she was speaking animatedly with the use of her hands but not a single word was attained and accounted for because his focus was on the way her lips would curl when she smiled and that odd wrinkle on the left side of her lip and of course with her shining white teeth only a TV reporter would have that simply left him breathless. Her hair was distracting also, the way it bounced around on her shoulders like a cliché Pantene Hair commercial. He idly wondered what shampoo she used…

Her nimble fingers on the tip of his chin brought him back to the now.

"You need the sun light Wally, naturally you are pale, but in here you look ailing in here." Her voice adopted a darker note, whilst her eyes held worry and … love…

Wally smirked showing off his pearly teeth also, he hoped his teeth were how they used to be, good enough to impress Linda at least, "That is why I am in here, to get better."

A cheerless smiled crossed her features and her eyes began to glisten. Quickly she looked down to save her embarrassment but then she looked back up quickly at Wally her eyes slighter bigger after catching a glimpse of her watch. "I'm sorry Wally but I have to go to work now."

Nodding, Wally stood up taking her soft, warm fingers in his cold, unsteady hands. They both walked down the hallways where the patients stared and made faces at Linda, Wally quickly protected her from any straying hands that tried to touch her and sighed in relief when they made it outside where the cool breeze washed them of the sick air inside of the infirmary.

Linda smiled, her eyes gleaming and her silky black hair swished around her pale cheeks making her seem exotic especially with her olive skin tone. He always loved the way she dressed so professional yet oh so sexy, her tiny feet were always adorned in sleek black heels and skirt of every color, either tight or loose they both complemented her hips and thighs so perfectly and the shirts she wore always gave Wally a pretty damn good idea of how 'healthy' Linda's attributes are.

"Goodbye Wally, take care and I will be back soon to visit." She seemed hesitant and awkward but must have reached a higher ground because she stepped on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the cheek and quickly swiveled around walking hastily to her car.

Wally smirked placing his hand over his flashing cheeks. Whatever he did to deserve such a girl he'll never know. Well The Flash saved the world, but what has Wally West done? Sure Linda likes Flash… but she wasn't fanning away the sweat from the intense erotic emotions swimming around her from just the muscle clad hunk like Lois Lane was for Superman. No Linda had a sweet, almost nurturing love in her eyes for Wally. It was something different, usually he was used to the lust filled eyes when he wore his red spandex alter ego.

As soon as Linda's silver Toyota pulled out of the drive way and onto the main road leading up to the gates which needed to turn back in the visitor badge for approval to leave. Wally knew it was just to make sure nobody was hiding in the car.

"She's pretty, she your girl?" a voice called out from the left. To the naked eye it appeared nobody was there, but when Wally actually turned to examine the area, Dillon sat under a mahogany tree in the darkest area where he was hidden from what very little light was shown. It was a very dark and gloomy day.

Wally nodded and walked over sitting next to the brunette, "I heard about your episode." A few days ago he was wandering aimlessly around the barren halls when he heard a loud scream. On instinct he was ready to pull on his spandex and rush to help, but as he was shoved out of the way by the matrons he leaned heavily on the wall staring in the direction of the nurses were in. He furrowed his brow when Alex, the boy from earlier came scrambling out with bruises forming all around his body and a bloody lip. They had Dillon strapped and sedated and gently pulled him out of the room, they were taking him somewhere… most likely that solitary room. He didn't want to bring it up, but sometimes talking about it made it better.

"Yeah… when I go into my fits I can't remember doing them or have any control. Bastards lock me up for days, trim my nails to the brim, sedate me 'til I'm an incomprehensible, drooling, drone; perfect for those in need of a vegetable." He added bitterly.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" avoiding the fathomable events was always the best answer, phase one was a bad idea since he was still bitter about it.

"They let me out this morning and Alex won't talk to me. It must have been a bad vision if I actually beat someone, usually it's just me who I hurt." He spat out enigmatically, "I just needed to be alone and think without white walls staring at me."

Wally could understand that, it was easy to think but when shoved in a room where it felt like anti septic walls were closing in on you, suffocating. Not a good place to think really.

The two sat there in silence, enjoying the company and harvesting the silence. The skies were thick and dark daring anyone who walked outside. A sudden downpour was any minute now. And yet, the two sat in their warm sweaters and beanies enjoying the wind breezing by moving through the leaves in the trees making mock music and a natural sedative.

As he turned to look at his brunette friend he couldn't but feel curious as to why he was let outside without super vision. True the grounds were barricaded off so nobody could escape and nothing could get in, but still, there were plenty of things out here to harm oneself.

A low rumble of thunder rolled across the skies reminding everyone that Mother Nature was on her way, ready to cleanse the earth of pollution and decay. Small trickles of rain splattered on Wally's cheeks so he stood up wiping the non existent dirt from his pants and held his hand out to Alex.

The brunette, for a moment, looked ready to decline, but seeing the red head's kind face he obliged and took his hand allowing him to propel him upwards.

"Well Wally, I need to be alone, see you around okay?" Wally nodded and watched Alex walk back into the hospital just as another roll of thunder came across the skies. The rain was heavier now so Wally slowly treaded back inside. He was enjoying himself outside…

Usually Wally loved the sunny days with a cool breeze so when he ran the wind brushed against his cheeks and cooled off his body, even though his hyper accelerated system doesn't really work up a sweat that easily, it was still enjoyable. But since his 'illness', he has been feeling weak and tired, and his speed was completely gone… he felt as if a huge chunk of his existence was gone, dissipated fro his grasp. His joints ached and that was something that he was not used too, even as a runner… when in accelerated mode his molecules morph into tachyons which allow his body to move at an impossible speed which would crush any normal human being under the pressure. Injuries were frequent if he wasn't careful, but for the most part, his body was almost inhuman when he was using his speed.

Wally strolled back into the glass sun room and stared out into the rain as it pattered hard against the glass and rolled down the sides in thick droplets. The steady beat was slowly drifting the young red head to another place… another time…

It was only last year when Wally, Clark, J'on, John, Shayera, Diana, and even Bruce went along to Australia for vacation and of course it was pouring, but they made the best of things and it turned out to be quiet eventful from the hotel they were staying at, the view was right over looking the ocean and they had huge balconies that attached their rooms together. The owners of the hotel were quite thankful when the Justice League saved their precious hotel from a huge hurricane.

Bruce, Clark, and J'on shared a room together, Wally and John occupied another and the girls got the middle room of the three. On the third day they were in Australia someone came up with the plan to go scuba diving!

To a normal human being it would have been suicide, the storm wasn't ferocious, but it was raining rather hard and it was cold. The Justice League could handle cold weather; even Batman threw on a high tech scuba gear and went along claiming it was for 'research'.

They sailed out far into the ocean on a rented boat and dropped the anchor. Almost as fast as the Flash they were getting into their gear and then jumped out in pairs. Because of their com-links they were able to communicate perfectly even while under water. J'on and Bruce designed them to be waterproof.

Wally looked around in the vast ocean, and saw a whole different world. When he looked over to his left he was amazed at the sight, just a few more steps and it was a different universe, only deeper. The sun was hidden behind thick layers of clouds so all they had for lights were what they had on their suits, but even then it was as if the natural ocean plants give off light, everything seemed to be … glowing. Small fish swam by them not even worried or scared that a giant intruder was mere inches away. Their bodies moved in tune with the current, and as he looked around he could see Superman and Batman inspect some plants, J'on was hovering by listening to their conversation. Diana was watching Shayera and John so Wally swam off towards the pit in search of more sea life. His body felt lithe and almost jelly like as he pushed along the heavy current and the pressure against his body felt almost comforting, like being thrown in a Jacuzzi with a blanket hugging your body.

The twinkles of lights were curious since there was not sun to give off rays, so the light had to be natural. He followed along some rocks as a guide line and peeked over; he was blown away at the sight, billions of sea anemones, sea weed, and different plant particles cluttered the sea floor, sparkling colors and tiny fish swimming in and out of these radiant colored plants ravished his eyes as he continued to watch this tiny, yet vast community. Over on the right of his direct vision was a group of tiny pink jellyfish swaying in tune with the tide, slowly being pulled away from the small community of fish and plants. Tiny sparks were seen as they moved along and their stingers brushed against each other, and a shiver of fear and excitement rippled through his frame.

Beneath the ocean was the only place where time did not matter, he could race against the waves and break apart the time frame speeding faster then light itself, but it would not matter because the world laid still. This was another universe, a different time span that only existed miles below the surface.

As inpatient as he was most of the time, under water he could forget who he is and just … live in the moment.

That moment in Australia woke something up inside of him, that he was living life too fast, by the time a normal human being reached the age of ten he felt like he had lived a whole life… twice! Now he began thinking more instead of jumping impulsively, and it even brought on compliments from the Dark Knight himself!

"Wallace?" Wally snapped out of his thoughts and was quickly transported to the dull drum of rain on the window pane in the sun room and looked up noticing a male nurse calling him.

"Yes?"

"You have another visitor, you sure are popular." The young nurse muttered and moved out of the way so Wally's visitor could step in.

"You are only popular because people can't seem to get rid of you." Wally could not forget that deep, in charge voice. He smiled brightly when the owner of the voice stepped in the sun room and shut the door behind him. John Stewart, a man of many accomplishments and a strict life style was Wally West's best friend and mentor. He was years older and centuries wiser. It really did not matter how fast The Flash was, Green Lantern will always be a fountain of knowledge and posterity.

The young red head stood up and patted his friend in a brotherly hug, "What are you doing here?" He asked smiling brightly.

"I figured you could use some company, you look great hot shot, but how are you doing?" John asked as they both sat down.

"Really good actually, I've been relaxing and just thinking about what the hell happened, so far I haven't come up with anything but you know how that goes. Bruce is helping me out."

"I've heard, if I were half a detective as Bruce I'd help also, but I would just get in the way."

Wally smiled, "Don't worry, by just being here you are helping."

They sat in silence just enjoying the thudding rain and harsh winds blowing. Sometimes, the silence said much more then words could. Wally turned to say something but was shocked to see that the whole room had changed, and instead of the usual John he knew, the one standing before him was young and lanky, he lacked his build and even lacked the confident stance.

"Not again…" Wally muttered as he took in the atmosphere, it was bright, and it took him a moment to adjust to the bright light but when he did he realized he was on a docking port. A huge ship getting ready to ship the marines out, and there was John holding a young woman with olive skin and bright plum lips and giant hazel eyes, her hair was knotted up hanging loosely and swaying lightly in the wind, but she was gorgeous. The sparkle in her eyes told Wally one thing, she was in love and hurting. John was in a US Marine outfit, he was setting out to go off and leave her behind.

"I will be back for you, I promise." He kissed her softly and turned to go as a loud fog horn blared.

The young woman waved and kissed goodbye as fat tear drops rolled down her cheeks.

The minute he blinked he was in a whole new world. Right in the middle of the battle field. He's been in battles, being in the Justice League you see a lot of sick stuff, but this was new, being right in the middle of a raging war that didn't consist of evil monsters or crazed sociopaths, no this was man killing man and it was … disheartening.

A huge explosion blew right next to him and a man screamed out loud as his left and left foot had been in the explosion and now where his appendages should have been were now profusely bleeding stumps.

"Max!" He swiveled around and saw John rush down to pull the man out to safety. Blood quickly coated his outfit and Wally shuddered when the man's leg had easily slid off of his thigh, it too had been ruptured in the explosion.

Another explosion right near them caused Wally to jump and twist around. Like going through a slide show Wally was once again brought to another scene, this time at a funeral, the picture lying on top of the grave was that woman john was with before he went off to bring honor to his country. Apparently she died while he was away, and from the looks of her tombstone which read: _loved by all, and a will that will never die, only sickness stopped your heart, Joanna Lyn Howard_. She died from sickness. It had to be while John was away since he was in his uniform, he must have gotten special leave for this. How … awful.

"I love you John… I never lied about that." Wally's eyebrow rose as he turned around once again, man he was getting dizzy, and was outside on a Cliffside a beautiful sunset breeze blowing the gentle waves below. They were right outside Wayne's mansion. This was a couple years ago, right after the whole Thanagar Invasion… he knew from how beat up John was and how Shayera looked so depressed.

She spread her wings and took off, her wings glistening in the evening sun, John had tears forming and quietly he whispered, "I love you too."

He loved her, and she broke his heart. Wally forgave her, she had a duty, just like everyone else that was born, she was a devoted woman and she followed through, she was not weak and never faltered in her plans, and he respected her for that. Besides, she came through in the end and that was all he needed.

But John didn't see it that way, he felt betrayed and hurt, it was a personal target for him. The life he led, loosing his loved ones in war and finally loosing a cherished one to something as trivial as sickness but to be stabbed in the heart by something as powerful as betrayal ran deep inside of John. Wally knew, John talked about it every once in awhile, and the pain was there, even now, now that he was with Vixen. That was one rocky relationship.

Perhaps one day, the pain of all of his friends will end, the suffering needed to cease and dissipate into foggy memories, and yet they were as clear as glass cutting wounds deep into the soul…

_**Wow I am so sorry this took forever! I started school once again and man this is one busy semester. And on top of work… I do not even know how I was able to write this chapter especially with how busy it has been…. I still have an essay to write and math to finish… oh and a reading assignment oy …. I feel dizzy already. **_


End file.
